


Mix tape

by Sparrowlicious



Series: The HS AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slight Teen Angst, THE hs au, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Hux and Phasma listen to Kylo's mix tape which offers a pleasant surprise. Hux is being a useless gay.





	Mix tape

**Author's Note:**

> More HS AU. I'm also a useless gay.

Five minutes into listening to Kylo’s ‘mix  tape’ together Phasma leans over and says, “That’s pretty fucking gay.”

Hux looks up from where he sits leaning against Phasma’s bed.

“I expected …. something different to be honest”, he says. Like My Chemical Romance or something, he doesn’t say.   
  
Hanging out at Phasma’s place has the advantage that he could listen to Kylo’s silly tape without having to fear his father, minus Kylo who would ask him every five seconds if he liked the song. Phasma’s family didn’t seem to be bothered by the noise or the teenagers hanging out. They apparently think that maybe something was going on between them. After all, their daughter has pictures of muscular women taped all over her room as inspiration for her own weight lifting so having a boy over is at least something else. As if they would start to date or something like that since the misconception that a boy and a girl couldn’t be friends without eventually dating was still a popular theory.    
Only that there was nothing going on apart from two friends spending time together. Phasma had been the first person to know that Hux was gay and she had shrugged it off with a “So what? That’s nothing special.” 

  
When Kylo had given him the tape and insisted he had to listen to it Hux hadn’t expected the first one to be a love song. Or the second one. Or the third one.   
Hux had listened to some of Kylo’s music in the past when he had been at his place and that music wasn’t anything like that on the tape. Or CD actually.   
  
“Honestly he’s so in love with you”, Phasma drawls. “You two are disgusting.”   
Hux’s face flushes. 

“Just because we’re both gay doesn’t mean he loves me”, he mutters.    
The truth was he had been in love with Kylo for a while now. At the same time he was too afraid to ask if Kylo liked him like that.     
“Keep telling yourself that.”   
She then grabs one of her weighs and starts to do some ‘light’ arm exercises.    
  
“But seriously”, Phasma says after a while and puts the weight down. “I bet he’s just as insecure as you are. Probably tries to tell you he’s in love with you through his weird-ass lovey-dovey mix tape.”   
“What do I do, Phas? If that’s a misunderstanding…. hell, I don’t want to lose him as a friend. Maybe this is a dumb joke.”   
“Right now you’re being a giant chicken shit and you know that.”   
Hux groans and lets his head fall back onto the bed.    
“It’s so stupid. I do want to tell him but… I don’t know.”

  
The last few seconds of Niila’s ‘Middle Of The Waterfall’ fade out and silence.    
“I guess this is it”, Phasma says.    
But that wasn’t all of it.   
“Hey, so …. you listened to my tape, I hope?” That’s Kylo’s voice.    
“This is gonna be good”, Phasma says.   
“Shhh.”   
“Hux, I like you a lot and I want you to be my boyfriend and if you don’t want anything to do with me after hearing this then…. Yeah I don’t know. That would suck so much, okay? Because maybe you like me too? I think? Anyway, thanks for listening I guess.”   
  
Phasma chuckles while Hux can only sit and stare at her with his mouth open.   
“I guess that answers the question if he likes you too”, she says and shrugs. She turns off the CD player and hands him the disc Kylo had burned for him. The words ‘for you, loser xoxo’ are written on it with black sharpie. The first time he had seen it he had thought that it was meant to be a joke.

“What do I do now”, Hux says. His mind goes blank when he tries to come up with ideas on what to do.   
“Stop being such a useless gay and call him?”    
She shakes her head at him. Phasma obviously has a point.    
“I can’t do this over the phone.” He takes his bag and shoves the CD in but still pulls out his phone. Phasma watches his every move from where she sits on the bed. She’s grinning and he hates it.   
Hux texts Kylo quickly to meet at their usually place. Which is in the small park where they like to hang out when the weather allows it. Not even half a minute later he gets an answer that Kylo would be there.   
“I have to go”, Hux says.    
“Are you going to smooch him?”, Phasma says.    
Hux’s face gets hot. “Shut up”, he mutters and pulls on his shoes. Despite her teasing he does think of kissing Kylo and more. By now he’s sure that he’s pink all over since he feels that flustered.   
“See you at school, Phas”, he says.   
“Text me later - I want to know everything.”

 

***   
  
Hux wrings his hands as he approaches Kylo’s figure in the distance. He’s standing under a tree where they sometimes hang out.   
“Hey”, Hux says as he gets closer.

“Hey”, Kylo echoes. He has his hands in the pockets of his hoodie but Hux can tell that Kylo is just as nervous as himself. 

“I listened to your mix tape”, Hux says. He reaches into his bag and pulls out the CD. “All the way to the last track”, he adds as he holds it out. 

Kylo takes the CD from Hux and looks down on it.   
“Did you like it?”, he says. His voice sounds kind of flat as if he’s scared which he probably is.

Hux draws in a deep breath. HIs face is burning up and he knows it. At least he knows it’s not for nothing.

“What I liked”, he says. “Was the last track where you asked me a really important question. And the answer to that question is…”   
Hux leans in and puts his arms around Kylo’s neck to pull him closer, his own heart beating so fast that he fears it could leap out of his chest at any moment. Kylo in the meantime is so startled that he drops the CD before putting his own hands on Hux’s back.   
“I want to be your boyfriend”, Hux whispers into Kylo’s ear and he can’t believe that he’s finally saying that. The grip of Kylo’s hands at his back tightens.    
Hux pulls back his head a bit so he can get a look of Kylo’s face which is as red as Hux’s own face feels. He looks shocked and flustered and then he chuckles. 

“I …. that’s”, Kylo stumbles. Before he can stumble through the rest of his sentence Hux leans in but Kylo’s nose bumps into his so he pulls back and also laughs.   
“Sorry”, Hux whispers.    
His body feels wound so tightly as if he would suffocate if he can’t manage to get his lips on Kylo’s. Hux turns his head slightly and manages to bring his lips to Kylo’s, the lip piercing pushes against Hux’s own lip while his nose rests gently against Hux’s cheek. It feels so warm and right and like Hux never wants to let go of him.    
  
Someone wolf-whistles somewhere behind them and Hux pulls back flustered and they both laugh. Kylo rubs one hand over Hux’s back. He looks flushed and happy and Hux loves him so much.   
“Let’s hang out at my place”, Kylo whispers.    
“Yeah…. let’s do that.”


End file.
